


A Little Bird Told Me

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, A Little Bird Told Me, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final solution to the problem of Mary</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bird Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few theories floating around tumblr that the baby might die and John might be the one to kill Mary as both are dead in ACD canon. This is my interpretation of what might happen.

"So, a little bird told me you haven't been as truthful as you appeared," Mary said, glaring at John. Her lips turned down into a frown and her eyes flashed when John only shrugged. "What was the lie you said? "The problems of your future are my privilege?""

“I did say that and was truthful about it,” John replied carelessly, studying Mary for any change in posture. That might be the only warning he had before she did something deadly to him. “Just not in the way you thought.”

They’d come to this, this showdown between two people who were once in love. That love was selfish and deadly on Mary’s side while on John’s, it had been worn away by the lies and deceit. By Sherlock’s return. Mary had given birth to their daughter six months before and that had been one of the happiest moments of John’s life. Then she’d sickened. Something the doctors couldn’t fight, couldn’t name. A month later, she’d been gone and the loss still felt fresh. But now it was time for Sherlock’s plan to come to fruition. With luck, there’d be no bloodshed.

“What was I supposed to think?” Mary spat back. Hate filled her face as she lunged at John. She was met by the sharp crack of a gun and a bullet.


End file.
